


The art

by ry_996



Series: Emperor's "free" time [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Shu spent 5 hours with eichi alone and eichi.. strangely being the obedient kid (despite his complains)





	The art

“not finished yet?” eichi asked--for who knows times already. The emperor has been sitting in same pose for about an hour and he can feel how his hands about to die as well as his legs. He really want to move and feel alive a little bit but this person in front of him just scolded him when he “breath” loudly--because he was bored.

 

Shu look at eichi--still with that flat expression-”no, not yet. Don't you dare to move. It's your fault so you should stay still as the punishment”--he lied obviously he already finished the basic and for colouring he don't really need eichi to be “statue” there. But well when will he get chance like this again? Watching eichi actually staying still, living up his image of being angelic idol. Shu, as someone who appreciate a beauty like a very well gentlemen out there needs to admit the fact that eichi.. is indeed beautiful--no matter how much he want to refuse that. But that's only when this person staying still, Because when this person in front of him start moving (or even breathing in shu’s opinion) he will simply turned into a big annoying baby or a satan there is no where in between--actually shu did think that sometimes eichi is a cool and brave kid but everytime he remember the past he just shove all that image to the satan side--.

 

Its started because that morisawa kid drawing eichi in some weird outfit in art class followed by this big baby getting overly excited talking about the possibility of hero show in musical form with him--yes, sadly eichi was chosen as the object to draw in today's class thanks to them jumping around, chiaki accidently fall to shus canvas and ruined all his 2 hours hard work. 

 

He want to explode. 

 

As much as he hates eichi (and actually happy looking at how “his” eichi covered in red paint) the fact that they ruined his art over some stupid discussion makes him angry a lot.

 

Yes that eichi is ruined. That makes him happy, a ruined eichi.

 

But that's his art. 

 

HIS A-R-T.

 

It's something that is too beautiful to be ruined in such a stupid way.

 

Not to mention, that supposed to be part of his fast ticket to fix his academic point (he already decide to come back and actually graduate for real from this school the moment he stepped on that tanabata festival. And because he lost too much point from rejecting dreamfest he needs to get every point possible including from this class ) he was about to grab his axe and chop both of their head if eichi didn't apologize right away-

 

-Yes! That emperor is apologizing to shu first.

Yes! Before sagami sensei even have a word--.

 

That actually makes shu thinks eichi might have another plan on this. Oh well you know eichi can just act like he care so much about chiaki's art so chiaki ruined shu’s art and have some private time with shu like now for god hell know his plan but it has been a hour. yet, the emperor didnt do anything but sighing and complaining his back hurt, his hands died or yeah something like that 

 

“be honest” shu said as he put the paintbrush down “why are you here and why you doing this”

 

Eichi startled when he hear shu’s voice. Perhaps because he didn't even expect shu to actually say anything other than scolding him “hmm.. i'm here because chiaki wasn't the object and it was also my fault for making trouble in class..uh can i move my back a bit i think it's… freezing” he said--still in same pose actually.

 

Shu blinks for that answer is that a lie? --he blinks couple times until he realize that eichi looks in pain indeed. Well he needs to sit in curling pose, maintaining his line with hand. It must be hard for his back “uh.. yeah.. 15 minutes break i guess” he said--now this make him feel bad for pranking that kid because eichi seems serious about doing this.

 

“oh god finally!!” eichi yells and stretch his body loudly--yes he keep letting out some kind of moan every time he moves which keeping shu in that blinking state “why you still staring?” eichi asked. The blond grab his bag and getting one mini box out, he didn't look at shu but just humming some song while picking out some medicine

 

“nothing. I just realize that the emperor actually not just a big kid and satan but actually also not so elegant even in casual time” shu said trying to look away. He don't want to pity this kid more. Shu want to deny any fact telling that the person in front of him is actually.. dying.

 

….

 

its not even 5 minutes but shu already take his paintbrush “we start again” shu said after a long deep sigh. Its hard to actually keeping his straight face and his heart if he keep staying with this person longer. As much as he want to hate him for everything this person did in past. He know.. and admit that what he did was necessary. 

 

“eh … you said its 15.. its only 5 minutes” eichi said as he packing back his stuff in the bag including the half bitten bread and his weird looking juice “hai hai dont give me that creepy look please that will adds wrinkles on your face” eichi said right away as shu giving him his mad look

 

shu sighed after the emperor actually back to his pose. He hides himself behind the canvas again. He have no time replying to eichi’s words now

 

…

 

It was just a rumour.. but shu learned that it was wataru the one who give that idea and make nazuna leave his unit. But as much as he knows wataru do things by himself and the probability that wataru did that because he think its the best way is really big he can't erase fact that wataru did worked for eichi before. And honestly? Blaming everything to eichi alone is the easier way. Besides … isn't that what this person want it to end like?.

 

Keeping the hatred only for himself. Even bother to act all tough and cool dismissing his right and left hand? Asking for a punch? Shu sighed. And laughed bitterly

 

“are you actually make fun of me” eichi said in sad tone. 

 

When shu peek a bit that kid is actually pouting--like a kid--he is a kid indeed. “no.. i'm not” he said again, in his flat tone. 

 

The conversation just end like that. Shu focused on the colouring, he needs to keep this image in his mind. Because it's the perfect one, right when the sunset became the only light that fall on eichi.

 

The image of pure angel ruined by the world's hatred which break half of his wing and showing how one horn is about to show up on his head, and how his one of his eyes bleed so much while the other side crying crystal tears.. 

alone on top of a building of busy city..

 

Seems like a perfect image of the fallen emperor in front of him, the difference is just he started as satan with angel skin--oh well when people see it it can actually seems like the cover of his angelic side is burned through hate too. Either way is fine.. shu draw this only for the sake of point..

 

But why.. he feel strange pain on  his chest?

 

...

 

The sunset didn't last long and the lamp automatically on when it hits 6 in evening so shu is too absorbed in his art-- he really forgetting the emperor in front of him which actually already fall asleep in his chair.

 

“finally..” shu sighed and put his paintbrush aside.

  
  


Shu stretch his body around because sitting is indeed making all his body feel stiff--he is glad that actually mika is away today so he dont need to be worried of that kid dashing here to punch eichi--wait why he need to be worried about it? Oh right.. that might throw mika in trouble. Thats a big no-

 

-wait.

 

Shu stand up as he stretch to see eichi again--he needs more stretching indeed but honestly he stand up because he is worried that the emperor actually didn't say anything for past hour “oh … god” he slap his own face in reflects. That emperor is still there on the chair and is actually sleeping--beautifully--scratch that. The fact that eichi didn't wear his blazer actually makes shu freaks out a bit. This might be end of summer but it doesn't mean anywhere near fine for a dying person to sleep like that. 

 

Shu immediately fix eichi’s pose-

 

-yes he actually bother to carry him to the table and put both his and eichi’s blazer on eichi’s body. The kid didn't seems to wake up because of that though shu decide to turn on the heater and leave the room to find something that can warm him up..

 

.

 

When shu putting coin in machine he stopped 

 

“why am i doing this…” seems like shu just snapped again. He keep staring at that machine for couple of minutes until he sighed and push the coin in. 

 

He hates him.

 

Really hates him. Everything he did was beautiful and it's only ruining his beautiful image. But.. looking at how nazuna smile brightly now, and how this school seems more alive than before. It's hard.. for him to keep hating eichi. 

 

Maybe he changed. 

Maybe his emperor side was really just a character from the script they wrote for the sake of this school. 

Maybe…

 

Shu needs to stop blaming other for escape. 

 

The pink haired sovereign sighed again. Right.. people changed and people did do cruel things for the sake of beautiful end.. just like him.. and what he did to mika and nazuna. 

 

If that things in past didn't happen.. maybe shu will stay like before. Putting shield all over the place. Saying nonsense and painful thing to hide his love only for the sake of mika and nazunas better future. Lying to their fans about the perfection on stage while letting his comrades and family suffer for that.. isn't that makes him nothing far from what eichi and keito did.

 

He thinks too much that it actually hurt his head. He still in self treatment so he didn't bring mademoiselle with him.  This making things hard now that he already in that room again with two cup of tea--yes he did decide to leave the machine alone and take a round to kitchen to actually brew the tea. 

  
  


“hey wake up” shu push eichi gently, ofcourse he already wear his blazer again. He doesn't want eichi to think weirdly. The tea already making this  weird.

 

“huh? Did i fall--did you finished your work??” eichi ask as soon as he wakes up and sit straight.

 

Shu cant hold his laughter again. That's really not elegant view he looking at now, he emperors hair sticking out here and there  and his white shirt actually looks messy. Well he did sleep beautifully when on chair but maybe he getting too comfortable when its already warm “your hair looks like lion” he said and give eichi the cup of tea.

 

eichi just staring at the cup while blinking--seems to be confused.

 

“no i didn't put poison in it. I did think to do that though but nope we are the only one here except the security and i'm the last person people know you were with and you're too heavy for me to carry so i can't throw your dead body to the sea either ” shu sips on his cup after he said that. 

 

Eichi giving him scared look but later smiled and take a sip too “it taste good~ is this your favorite composition?” eichi asked. He put the cup on table as he fix his shirt and put on his blazer, ofcourse he did loosen his tie because its getting hot actually. 

 

“yeah i don't really like sugar after all. Im going home after the tea is done” he said and put the cup too. “my work already done by the way” he said and look at eichi. That's when he realized they're sitting too close. 

 

At first place why you even bother sitting on table too shu.. that's not so elegant. He want to hit his head to the wal now that he jump to stand up and sit on chair again 

 

“can i see it?”eichi ask ash he start wiggling his legs happily. He seems to be really excited when shu said the art already finished

 

Shu was about to take his cup again but he immediately stand up and cover his canvas with white cover “nope. Absolutely” he said in perfect fast tone. 

 

“stingy” eichi pouts he grab his tea cup and hold it with both hands this time “you're so genius but always so stingy about knowledge. Such a waste of talent. Huh the only thing i can do was just rearrange your work to use it” he mumbles to himself.

 

“yeah shitty editors work will never able to reach a hit maker work” shu said in cold tone. He know that eichi did “steal” his work and make his own version of that.. honestly… it's beautiful.. but his lips simply don't praise anyone. Especially this person. “no need to worry though no one will call you impersonator or something like that. I'm not going to stay here after graduation” wait why you bother telling him this shu?? 

 

eichi look at shu and nods “i know. don't you forget i'm a student council president? Even Though i spent 5 hours here with you .. usually i did my job myself too” eichi finished the tea “its.. disappointing though” he said with sad smile “i want to stand on stage that you produced. Im nothing but ...yeah that shitty editor. I will never able to produce something as original as yours. That one small dream i have.. to have you produced my stage” eichi giggles. “what am i talking” he said as he laugh and get off the table. Eichi grab his bag with him “thank you for the tea. If the security isn't around just use this to open the gate” eichi gives his card to shu. He stretch a bit while yawning “he usually left with his girlfriend around this hour and back at twelve pfft  must be fun to have lover by their side~ don't forget to turn off the lamp and bring the key back to teacher room” 

 

“what about you?” shu asked looking at eichi with confused look. If the card with him then probably eichi can't leave until 12? He can just send shu to the gate and keep the card for himself again right?

 

“keito have show in other city~ i will surprise him and finish my tons of work tonight so i'm staying~~” eichi waves at shu from the door “if you changed your mind you can send the art photo to my DM in school SNS~ i did request to follow you by the way~ good night itsuki-kun”

 

And he left.

 

Shu sighed. The rumour of how strange eichi when he isn't in his emperor persona is right… he really shouldn't accept eichi’s offer before. Spending time with eichi alone.. really changed too much of his impression in shu’s mind

 

“i think im really going crazy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be part of a series bit not sure will i write the reat or not =))


End file.
